Questions Left Unanswered
by Helloman892
Summary: During the aftermath of a bloody battle between a certain Hero and the great Ganondorf, a beautiful maiden only dwells on what has passed. ZeLink. K , perhaps T later on. AU OoT, Downfall timeline. On Hiatus.


**Author Notes:**

**OK then guys, Helloman892 here. Got a TLoZ fanfic for you. ZeLink, pretty predicatable – In other words, terrible. Enjoy**

_**Questions Left Unanswered**_

Zelda looks at her Hero of Time, distraught. As she continuously tries to awaken him, she is aware of the incoming danger. She knows that Ganondorf is not dead – That he will return to finish Link off. But for now, there is peace. Impa, Sage of Shadow and royal advisor to Zelda, arrives to comfort the worried, young maiden. The blonde soon realises that there is nothing to be done, that only Link can save himself.

"Please don't go..."

**NECESSARY TENSE CHANGE**

Link woke up a week later. Zelda was understandably very pleased to see that he had awoken, but instantly noticed something wrong.

"Wh-where am I? And... Who are you?"

Zelda was filled with grief at the loss of her friend and saviour's memory. For months she nursed Link back to health, but not once did he say her name. He couldn't remember it. A few days after he remembered how to use a sword, Princess Ruto of the Zoras, now the Sage of Water, called upon Hyrule Castle to greet Link.

"Hello, Link. Do you remember me? I'm Ruto, your fiancée! Well, your _old_ fiancée, but that's irrelevant." the Zora exclaimed.

"Ruto? Never heard of you." Link replied.

"B-but... Linky..." Ruto started sobbing, "We were gonna get married! My Zora's Sapphire... Our engagement ring... Don't you remember?"

"Ruto, he doesn't remember anything. Now, stop bugging him and go away! I'm perfectly fine looking after him myself, thank you very much!" Zelda yelled at Ruto. Link was confused as hell, but didn't show it. Ruto was pissed, and very much so showed it.

"He's _my_ fiancé, not yours, _Princess _Zelda! Besides, why do you care for him? Hmm?"

Zelda didn't know how to answer, and just remained silent whilst the blush on her cheeks did all the talking.

"You- you love him too! Wha~"  
"NO! No, I don't, at least, not beyond friendship... Link, I met him when I was only a child. I entrusted him with the Ocarina of Time. I never thought I'd see him again. Then came the moment after he pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. I, disguised as Sheik, was overjoyed to see him again. _Now_ do you see?"

"Hmpf." Ruto huffed, and then turned around and walked the way she had come.

"Wait! Ruto! Please don't go! RUTO!"

Link was confused. He was confused because he began remembering things in an odd order.

"Excuse me, young woman, but you seem to be showing off an awful amount of love for me. Who are you, and what happened after that Ganondorf guy almost killed me? And how do you know my name?"

"Wel- Wait a second, you remember! Well, anyway... I'm Princess Zelda, your friend from years ago. And I love you... as a friend. Ganondorf was imprisoned in the Sacred Realm. And I know your name from that same meeting, years ago. But, this is odd... You're remembering things in a backwards order..."

Link could've sworn he saw a look of hesitation before she said 'as a friend', but ignored it. What Zelda didn't know is that he'd remembered almost everything, and that Princess Zelda, daughter of the King of Hyrule, was in love with him. He had known that ever since she revealed her identity to Link in the Temple of Time, a full year ago now. And, though he would hate to admit it... He had fallen for her as well. Regrettably, he also remembered his engagement to Ruto Princess of the Zoras. He wanted to uphold that promise, but also didn't want to be betrothed to a woman he didn't love. He had no idea what was happening, and he preferred that Zelda didn't ask too many questions – because he would have to answer them, and some questions need to be left unanswered.

**Alrighty then. This was an experiment. It may or may not be updated, but I'll keep y'all posted.**


End file.
